runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Azorrez
Maybe you were looking for these? Archive 1 - December '09 - August '11 Archive 2 - August '11 - December '11 Archive 3 - December '11 - February '12 ---- Archived 05:50, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hey. This person has vandalized our wiki for the 2nd time now. IP: http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/81.235.200.60 Please take action. 01:40, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, your page looks fancy n stuff, making me think like you're an admin also :). Empire Ban List Well with the staff inpersonator I assumed, as anyone would that he's telling the truth at first, as he didn't do normal scamming behavior and gave a reasonable explanation of a situation. It only became apparent to me that he was lying when he asked for the log in information. I wasn't scammed in that case, it was a failed scamming attempt by a possible 'pro' who thought it out and almost succeeded if not for the obvious indications of requesting log in information. And Cmcspeedy3's cousin is apparently the one who scammed me, the real cmc who I've come to know for almost a year, is working to pay it off. EmperorHester 01:40, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ________________ Well I don't have cause to look at everything about Runescape. Even if he's not he'll still have to pay me back what was scammed if he wants to join and it goes up with interest the long he doesn't pay back. And don't start with the bashing again, I only gave money to one person and it wasn't for free. The staff impersonator was only after the log in information, which wasn't given. EmperorHester 09:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ________________ Well, regardless who their targeting they're still breaking rules by scaming and trying to get log in information by impersonating Jagex staff. EmperorHester 09:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Fixed as per request. If you have any other issues, feel free to message... 01:02, April 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: As I explained to User:Ascalephus, any use may edit any article on the wiki, no one person or group can claim a page as their own. Also, edits should not be reverted unless the edit is vandalism, misleading, or goes against one of our policies. If you have any questions contact me on my talk page, linked through my signature. 14:46, April 3, 2012 (UTC) the reasons i want my work to be deleted from nobodies page are the following. SaNe 1. it is my work. 2. i am no longer in the clan so should delete what i did. (instead of taking all the credit yourself) 3. if you are so worthy of being a deputy or anything at all (LOL gl with that bro) then you can start from scratch as a REAL deputy does. (but it doesn't count now cos you never will from your own free will). 4. if it is worth replacing then it is no good, therefor, you should delete it. 5. if it is deleted then we're all happy, admins, you, me everybody WE'RE ALL HAPPY, SPREAD DA LOOOVE. INsane. 1. you're a prick and don't deserve anything (even my work for you to use). 2. i hate you cos your a prick (before mentioned). Dear admin(s), if you wish to mute me for this message than i suggest you look at the reasons why i am saying them, otherwise i think it is in place. (although i am trying not to type a few more). i am tired of people using their stupid rules and books of law and idiocy for their own good, what happened to those admins who didn't use rules but their BRAIN, no offence Host, i respect you for your patience, feeling a bit better in temper now. P.S. LOLZORZ at how tom gathers an army of admins to help him. P.P.S. my patience is soon at and end (i'm not Hitler). P.P.P.S. i suggest you no longer challenge an Armenian to a freedom fight. P.P.P.P.S. this is the last P.S. 16:46, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Conflict of Edits Hi, Can I suggest that you please sort your clan page's editing issues on your clan's talk page or in-game. May I also remind you that by editing on this wiki you understand and accept it's policies. One of which includes that no one 'owns' a page, and by that it therefore means anyone can edit a page if the intentions are good. This means that as long as the edits aren't vandalism, I (as an admin) have no power over other users. I suggest working your issues out either on your clan's talk page or in-game. 2 of the same clan pages won't be acceptable either. Please sort the problem out quickly and if you have any further questions please feel free to message myself or Host JD, as I see he's been giving feedback as well. Please go to your clan's talk page sometime soon as I've listed your options there and want the discussion kept there. Thanks, 00:54, April 4, 2012 (UTC) i reverted your edits because it was an insult to me and my work, you did not even ask or mention it in any way possible, therefor i reverted your edits so you can come and talk to me, then i ask POLITELY for you to delete the whole thing and you can edit it to your hearts content, but you just say i'll think about it that is not good enough, you either delete it or i completely burn this alliance contract which clearly states that the golden rule is. RESPECT EACH OTHER, AND THEIR ACTIONS. my action was make a wiki, then you do not respect it and replace it, so, dear tom, your contract was a lie? if so then %^&( you, %^&( prodigy and everything it stands for. but if you did the wise thing and do as i asked POLITELY for you to do, then we will not have any problems. you stupid little prick. 14:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC) according to cambridge replace means. 1.to take the place of something or to put something or someonein the place of something or someone else. 2. if you replace something broken, damaged or lost, you providea new one. 3. to put something back where it was before. delete means. to remove or draw a line through something, espiecally a written word or words. according to oxford replace means. 1.to be used instead of sth/sb else; to do sth instead of sb/sth else. 2.to remove sb/sth and put another person or thing in their place. 3.to change sth that is old, damaged, etc. for a similar thing that is newer or better. 4. to put sth bac in the place where it was before. delete means. to remove sth that has been written or printed, or that has been stored on a computer. i hope this helps you realise the difference between replace and delete :). Glad to be of help. also please delete the whole wiki and do it yourself from scratch. 13:08, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. -FarizoR You still there?